Dreams and the Gundam Boys
by Neko-chan
Summary: My first vid-vic. Caution-Yaoi implications, Relena bashing (heehee) , a little bad language, and freakiness


MSTing My Freaky Dreams with the G Boyz!  
by changneko (yep, that's me!)  
  
Rated PG-13 for Yaoi implications, freakiness  
(hey, these are my *dreams*, people. You'll   
be seeing my freaky mind at its freakiest...),  
and a little bad language.  
  
  
[Part One]  
[Five amazingly cute boys can be seen sitting in chairs on an empty stage. Heero was sitting in an old Victorian-style chair (the *really* ancient kind that are *really* stiff), Duo (along with the *gorgeous* braid *drool*) was in a purple bean bag chair, Trowa sat in a big loveseat, Quatre, who didn't really *get* a chair, sat in Trowa's lap (I thought that'd make them happy), and The Most Handsome Chinese Man You Will Ever See got a big, fluffy bed *all to himself*. Heehee. Wufei guards the bed with his life, holding his katana threateningly.]  
Neko: [suddenly appears, sitting in a director's chair, which just *happened* to land on the bed Wufei was on] Konnichiwa, minna-san! I hope you're comfortable!  
Duo: Yep! [enjoys his beanbag chair]  
Trowa: Oh, yeah...  
[Quatre blushes and nods his head]  
Heero: ........yeah..........  
Wufei: Baka onna! Get *off* my bed!  
Neko: Hey, would you rather I just got *rid* of your precious feather bed? I can do that, you know.  
Wufei: [sweatdrops] You can?  
Neko: Yep. I *am* the creator of this fic, you know.  
[a chibi blue-haired, blue-eyed form walks up to Neko and sits on her lap]  
Neko: Miki!!!!!! [hugs him] (1)  
Wufei: [glares at the chibi] Why are we here, anyway? To see you cuddle with some...some...chibi?! [Duo snickers]  
Neko: Ooooooo, is Wufei getting *jealous*?  
Wufei: JUST TELL ME WHY THE HELL WE'RE HERE, GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Neko: [changes to her kitty form] You're here to...[nuzzles chibi Miki and starts to purr]  
Wufei: [pulls out his katana] Neko.....tell me.....or God help me, I'll cut your darling chibi's fucking head off.... [Duo would chuckle again, but he's a little wary of Wufei right now]  
Neko: [back in human form. Puts arms around Miki protectively] You're here to help me MST my dreams. And stay the *hell* away from my Miki.  
G-Boyz: What?!?!?!?  
Neko: [back in kitty form] You heard me. [she meows insolently]  
Wufei: [glaring] Are you going to keep changing back and forth between your neko form and your baka onna form?  
Neko: Probably. I love confusing you. (2)  
Chibi Miki: [murmurs in kitty-Neko's ear]  
Neko: Oh, that's right. I have to do that damn disclaimer. [She turns human again, straightens in her chair, and looks into a camera that's hidden somewhere in the empty theatre] I don't own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing except 23 Upper Deck Bandai cards, lots of pictures, my video collection of *all* of the episodes, including Endless Waltz, comics, the fanfics I created, two soundtracks that I listen to constantly, and a calendar. [begins to look *really* sad] No matter how much I wish for them, the mean God up there won't give me my own pilots! [sniffs]  
Duo: [whispering to the other pilots] I think she obsesses a *little* too much...  
Neko: [glares at Duo] Hmph. I'm not the only one that loves you guys so much. I'm not so sure about Anime Cat, tho...she cut off your braid.... (gomen, Anime Cat...just couldn't help myself...)  
Duo: Nani?!?!?!?! [grabs his braid to make sure it's still there, then seeing the affirmative, clutches it protectively while looking around suspiciously for any Anime Cats that might be around]  
Neko: Yeah, I couldn't believe it. I was in tears by the end of the fic, even though Relena died.   
Heero: [hopefully] Relena's dead?  
Neko: I sure as hell hope so. [takes out a card with Relena dressed in her Queen of the World outfit and tears it up into small, minuscule pieces] I take it back. I have twenty-two Upper Deck Bandai cards.  
Duo: Twenty-two? Isn't that, like, extra good luck or something?  
Neko: Or you could see it from my perverted point of view and think of it as 2x2.  
Everyone, even chibi Miki: [shudders]  
Duo: [nervously] Uh, can we just start MSTing your stupid dream, now?  
Neko: [who had turned into a neko again, was busy nuzzling her chibi Miki]  
Duo: Uuummm, Neko? [turns nervous eyes on Wufei, who seems to be deep in thought]   
Everyone except Wufei and Neko (who was still busy nuzzling her Miki): [sigh in relief]  
Heero: [pulls out gun from some unknown place (hey, he doesn't get that thing out of his *spandex*) and points it at Miki] Just tell us about your damn dream so we can leave or I'll kill him.  
Neko: [stops nuzzling Miki, stands in front of her precious chibi, and hisses angrily]  
Heero: Just do it.  
Duo: Heheh. Again? (3)  
Heero: [blushes]  
Neko: [human again] Okay, guys. I don't want to have to make this stupid thing R-rated, so I'll start my dream. [a *big* screen appears behind Neko's head]  
Wufei: [is a little surprised that the very *not* wealthy (in fact, she was downright poor) neko/onna could afford something like that]  
Duo: Alright! A movie! [gets out popcorn from somewhere. Probably the same place Heero gets his gun. Typical of them to share storage space. Or maybe he got the popcorn from Duo's really strange pants?]  
Neko: [glares at Duo] Anyway, my dream went something like this....  
The pilots: [ignore her, because the movie was playing]  
[Meanwhile, on the screen]  
~A girl that looks suspiciously like Neko appears and starts walking around in a *really* big, *really* dark cave.~  
Duo: This looks boring.  
Neko: I didn't say it was going to be fun.  
~The person that looks a lot like Neko trips over something.~  
Duo: [guffaws]  
Heero: [smirks]  
Quatre: [laughs timidly]  
Trowa: [has a *really* tiny smile on his face]  
Wufei: [yawns] What kind of cat trips?  
Neko: [glaring at all of them except Quatre and Trowa (Trowa, because the smile was too small to see in the dark, Quatre because he was *Quatre*)] If you haven't noticed, I'm in my human form here.  
Wufei: That's no excuse.  
Neko: [cuddles her chibi for reassurance]  
Wufei: [looks annoyed]  
~The Neko person picks up what she tripped over and lights a match so she can see what it is. It's a rock.~  
Duo: Wow. A rock. You *never* find those in caves.  
Neko: Shut up.  
~The Neko-type-person-who-didn't-*mean*-to-trip begins rubbing the rock.~  
Quatre: [confused] What are you doing that for? It's a *rock*.  
Wufei: Because she's a baka onna that doesn't know any better.  
Neko: [ignores Wufei and says to Quatre] 'Cause I knew something good would happen.  
Everyone except Neko and Miki: [looks confused]  
Neko: [sighs] Just watch.  
Miki: [looks at Neko adoringly]  
~The rock begins to glow a faint pink.~  
Heero: [screams in a girly-type manner] Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Relena!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's come to get me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [jumps in Duo's lap and says pathetically] Help......meeeee......................  
Duo: [pats Heero on some place that I don't want to think about] It's okay, Hee-chan. If it really *is* Relena, we know that Neko will take good care of her.  
Neko: [begins to drool] Actually, this is where it gets good......................If that had been Relena, it would have been a nightmare unless she died, but even *then* I'd still be terrified.  
Duo: [mutters] Death is too good for Relena.  
~Out of the rock pops a form and it looks just like.............~  
Heero: [screams again and hides his face in Duo's shoulder] I don't want to look........  
Wufei: [thinks to himself, 'What a weakling...']  
Duo: [is really, really happy]  
~a very muscular Trowa from EW wearing nothing but a loin-cloth.~  
Neko and Quatre: [drool really hard]  
Duo: It's okay, Hee-chan. It's only a really sexy Trowa.  
Heero: [looks up at Duo] Really? [looks at screen] Ooooohhhhhh...........................  
Trowa: [looks really, really embarrassed]  
Wufei: [looks really, really mad] You dreamt about *this*?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Neko: [still drooling] You bet I did...........  
~The *really* sexy Trowa looks at the Really-Lucky-Neko-Look-a-Like and says, "You have set me free.....in return, I'll give you three wishes."~  
Wufei: [mutters] I don't believe this.......injustice...........(at least, I assume that's what he said)  
Neko: [whacks Wufei on the head] Shut up! This is when it gets good!!!!!!  
~The *VERY*-Lucky-Neko-Look-a-Like opened her mouth to say-~  
Everyone except Wufei, Trowa, and Chibi Miki: [lean forward and start to, or continue to, drool]  
~ "First, I want five one dollar bills,-"~  
Everyone except Neko: [fall over]  
Neko: I'll explain later...(4) (heehee, don't be surprised, Ariel-chan! You know how my mind works!)  
~The sexy Trowa complies without hesitating. The Neko-Look-a-Like continues, "Second, I want five socks. One will have little guns on it, the second will be black with smiley faces, the third will have clowns, the fourth will have little pink peace signs, and the fifth will have little cats."~  
Everyone except Neko: [turn to stare at Neko]  
Neko: [beginning to feel a little nervous] Like I said before, I'll explain later. (5)  
~The *really* nice looking Trowa grants her wish again. Neko opens her mouth to speak-"~  
Neko: [glances nervously at Wufei] I think we should stop now.  
Everyone except Neko: [loudly shout] NO!  
Duo: You started this! So finish it!  
Neko: Um...okay....  
~ "-And for my last wish, I want you."~  
Neko: [blushes]  
Trowa: [blushes]  
Quatre: [looks shocked]  
Duo: [laughs]  
Heero: [is just thankful that Relena didn't pop out of the rock]  
Miki: [cries]  
Wufei: (I saved his reaction for last) [blows a fuse] WWWHHHAAAATTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Neko: Uuuummmm, it's not done, yet......  
Wufei: [calms down in the hopes of having the dream get better]  
~ The sexy Trowa.................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................  
complies.~  
Wufei: [throws his katana at the screen]  
Neko and Duo: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! The TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: [is still relieved that Relena wasn't the one who popped out of the rock]  
Trowa: [is still blushing]  
Quatre: [starts to look mad]  
Miki: [runs off crying]  
Wufei: [is on a killing rampage. Target: Trowa.]  
Neko and Duo: [are still mourning the loss of the TV]  
Wufei: [leaps for Trowa's throat]  
Quatre: [leaps for Neko's throat]  
Neko: [realizes that her life is in danger so she runs off to leave Duo mourning the TV alone]  
Trowa: [realizes at the same time that his darling Little One was as mad as hell and that his *own* life was in danger. He begins to run in the same direction Neko went]  
Wufei: BARTON!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Quatre: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty....[and continues the chant]  
Trowa: [from somewhere unknown] It wasn't *my* dream, Wufei!!!!!!!!!!   
Neko: [from the same unknown place] I was *unconscious*, Quatre!!!!!!!!!! I didn't know what I was doing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wufei and Quatre: [run offscreen in the direction of the voices]  
Duo: The........TV................................................no.............................................the...................................TV..... is.............................................................gone................................[sniffs]..................................[sniffs again]  
Heero: No Relena...........................[notices that he and Duo are alone]...........Aaawww, bliss..................... [reaches for Duo's braid]  
[Your TV goes black]  
You (if you're a yaoi lover): DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!! Just when it was getting *good*!!!!!!!!!!!!! I watched this crap for *nothing*!!!  
You (if you're NOT a yaoi lover): Thank GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was *too* close!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[suddenly, Neko's voice comes from the TV]  
Neko's voice: If you liked this, please review so I can continue telling the Gundam pilots about my strange dreams.........and *believe* me, they get *really* freaky.................just ask one of my best friends. Like her. [A picture of Sailor Ariel pops up.] Or her. [A picture of Kalessan is shown in place of Ariel's]  
Neko continues: I know this first one sucked, but I did the best I could........so don't hate me.....................  
  
  
1. Miki's my favorite character in Utena.  
2. Can you blame me for wanting to confuse him by switching between the thing he most loves and the thing he most detests?  
3. This is a reference to one of Sailor Ariel's commercials. Her Nike commercial, to be exact.  
4. Sailor Ariel and I first heard about this when we were reading the fanfic "Another Dumb Blonde" (at least, I think that's what it was..........I don't have a very good memory) Anyway, you give someone a dollar and they give you their pants (drool).  
5. Okay, socks. I read about this in the Treize Horror Picture Show (What can I say? I *love* the Rocky Horror Picture Show). Ya see, what happened was, Duo shows up wearing nothing but a *sock* 'not saying where' (direct quote). Ever since, socks have been my favorite item of clothing , and every time someone talks about socks, I picture one of the G-Boyz in...a....*sock* (drool)  
  
My apologies to those of you out there who are as mad as hell at me for making Wufei like me. But hey, this is a *fanfic*! The only one's you take seriously are Miriya Valentine's, and that's just because they're always so *sad*... Anyway, this is *my* fanfic, and I wanted to make one that would make *me* happy! This is *mine*, not yours!  
  



End file.
